The Lantern Chronicles
by Scarecrow'sMainFan
Summary: A series of one-shots about various characters from various works receiving one of the Lantern Power Rings, and what they do once they've got them. Who will be a hero, and who will be a villain? Come Read to Find Out. This Week: Aang the Avatar
1. Jack Sparrow

**Hello Everyone, its your friendly neighborhood Scarecrow, here again to bring you another exciting tale! This story... is actually not really a story at all. It is, in fact, a series of one-shots, devoted to various fictional (and maybe even non-fictional) characters receiving a power ring from the DC Universe. This one was born when, while scouring deviant art, I came across a picture of Jack Sparrow as an Orange Lantern. The idea stuck, and I began thinking about what kind of rings would other characters get, if the rings could chose them? So, a few hours later, this little piece was born. Then, after another hour of refining it, I figured it was ready for posting. This 'story' won't be updated frequently, as it mostly serves as something I go to when I want to take a break from my other stories. Anyway, it's kind of short for me, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Also, I know that there is no official Orange Lantern Oath yet, so I just used one I found on the internet. If they ever do come out with the real one, I'll adjust the material accordingly. Until then, sit back, relax, and enjoy. **

_**-Orange Light-**_

Jack grunted as he collapsed on the sandy ground. He was weak from hunger and thirst, and at this point could hardly stand. And as he lay there, dying, he did something he didn't normally do, and didn't enjoy doing now: reflect.

He had lost everything. Him, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, now had nothing to his name. He had no ship, no crew, no money, and worst of all: no rum. All of these things had been taken from him by former first mate: Barbossa . That apple loving son of a bitch had stolen his beloved Black Pearl from him, and left him to die on this god forsaken island. The same island he'd been left to die on so many years earlier. Only this time, they had burned all the plants down, and made sure there were no more hidden catches of food and rum. When they were sure he would truly have no comforts while he waited to die, they had left.

He wasn't sure how it all happened. He had failed to achieve immortality with the Dutchman, and had seen the Fountain of Youth destroyed before he could use it. And even though he had managed to restore his precious Pearl to working size, he hadn't been able to keep it in his possession. It was as though the universe was conspiring against him to leave him with nothing but the clothes on his back!

Jack coughed as he turned his head towards the ocean; the greatest thing in the world. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Him, dead on dry land, and not even because of rum! He should be out there, on the open sea, taking what he wanted, when he wanted it! He swore that if he ever saw Barbossa again, he didn't care what the circumstance were, he was going to kill him! He didn't care if some bizarre twist was forcing them to work together for some 'greater good'. The greater good could kiss his ass! He'd tried being heroic a couple of times, and it just wasn't worth the hassle!

But it looked like he'd never get his revenge. His body was worn out from lack of sustenance and exposure to the elements. While he was toughened by many adventures to last longer then most, at some point reality kicks in.

Jack stretched out his hand, his fingers touching the water as the tide came in. He wanted off of this island. He wanted to be free. He wanted the Black Pearl back. He wanted a bottle of rum. He wanted Barbossa 's head on a platter!

He wanted…

He wanted…

wanted…

want…

_**"Jack Sparrow of Earth"**_

Jack startled back to the real world at the small mechanical voice. Hovering just before him, right near his left hand, was a small orange ring. Was he hallucinating? Was this perhaps some sort of near-death experience? It was certainly different from what he might have been expecting.

Before he could reply, or even think of one, the Ring seemed to nod to itself in confirmation before speaking again _**"You want it all"**_it said simply, before slipping onto his finger.

And all of a sudden, the pain went away! He could feel strength returning to his body, as though life itself were being poured back into it. The hunger didn't go away, in fact it may have increased; but who cared! He wasn't going to die!

His head suddenly hurt as the ring flooded his mind with knowledge: The ring was attracted to greed, and had been brought to him by his great desire for all things! It would allow him to bring into existence anything he could think of, so long as he thought hard enough!

There was also some vague bit about being called upon in the even of something called 'The Blackest Night' but that all seemed a bit vague to Jack as he thought about how much he really wanted… everything! And now here was this ring, a literal gift from the heavens above, to help him take whatever he wanted! And all he had to do to complete his bonding with the ring was say a simple oath to it? Bring it on!

With that thought, a flash of orange light went off in front of Jack, and when it died down, an Orange Lantern appeared sitting in front of him. Instinctively, Jack raised his ring to the Lantern's front, and immediately felt power flow from the battery into his ring, filling him with more energy then he could have ever previously imagined.

And as it did, words came to his mind, unbidden. And, without realizing it at first, he began to speak the words, excepting the Ring, its power, and what it stood for.

**"This power is mine, this is my light"**

The orange light flowed up Jack's ring to his arm, making its way steadily upwards. Everywhere it went, his cloths changed, becoming like new, better even. And unsurprisingly, turning orange.

**"Be it bright of day, or black of night"**

The light flowed across his chest, mending his jacket and shirt as it went. As it crossed his chest, the insignia which was emblazoned on the ring appeared on it as well. Jack felt a certain sense of pride seeing the emblem there. Only he deserved to look this good.

**"I lay claim to all that falls within my sight"**

Jack was standing now, the words getting louder and louder with each syllable. The light had spread to his trousers and boots. They were good as new and orange as the rest of his outfit. Another thing was that a sword, made of pure orange light appeared at his hip. On the opposite hip, an orange pistol, much like the one he had carried to enact his revenge on Barbossa the fist time, sparked into existence.

**"To take what I want, THAT IS MY RIGHT!"**

He roared out the end to the oath, his eyes turning orange as the Light of Avarice burned in them like the heart of the sun. The last thing to appear on the new lantern's head was also the most important: his hat. With it on his head, Jack Sparrow, Orange Lantern, was ready to take.

_**-Orange Light-**_

Barbossa didn't know what had happened. Tortuga was burning. Everywhere people were running and screaming, only to be cut down by flashes of Orange light. That same Orange light which lit up the sky and skimmed across the water, sinking ships wherever it went.

He had heard the rumors of such a light. Some weeks ago, people claimed that a vicious Orange light was attacking costal towns, leaving not a single structure nor living soul in its wake.

It quickly became apparent that these were no mere rumors though, when the Queen's men were sent out to put a stop to… whatever the Orange forces were. They were not successful. In fact, all it did was catch the Orange's attention; as it followed fleeing soldiers all the way back to London.

London was now a smoking crater, and the entirety of the Royal Family was missing, presumed deceased. That would be shocking, were if not for the fact that the Orange things (for while some claimed they looked like humans, no ordinary human could do what they did) were growing in number, and were attacking everything that stood in their way. The strangest thing was that after every attack on a city or town, the number or Orange soldiers seemed to swell. This lead some to believe that the souls of those killed by the Orange light were captured, and turned into its soldiers.

The natural solution was to head out to sea, away from the Orange, to a place it couldn't get them. Only… that place didn't exist. The Orange soldiers seemed perfectly capable of moving vast distances quickly and with no effort. Soon, countries all over the world were experiencing the same problem.

Those that thought they could hide away were in for a rude awakening, as the remains of the Brethren Court found out when tried to hide away at their fortress. The Orange soldiers arrived and, unable to kill them with swords or muskets, the pirates were quickly overrun. Only he, Barbossa , with the Black Pearl, had managed to escape. After witnessing the horrors of the Orange, he had set sail for Tortuga, in hopes of gathering enough supplies for a voyage to the farthest reaches of the earth. Only to find the city of sin in flames.

Barbossa was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of something landing on the deck behind him. Turning, he saw to his growing dread one of the Orange soldiers. However, this one looked familiar. In fact, it looked just like…

"Jack!" Barbossa cried, taking a step back hesitantly. There before him was the man he was sure was dead some time ago! Why had he not learned to simply shoot the fool, lest his unnatural luck somehow save him!

Jack smiled that dam smug smile of his, looking over the Pearl like one would a long lost lover. **"It's good to see you've been taking such good care of my Pearl for me."** he said, though his voice was thick, and layered with a deeper, more powerful tone to it. **"I'll be taking it back now, you understand"**he said simply.

Barbossa reacted on instinct. If Jack bloody Sparrow thought he could just walk onto Barbossa's fairly stolen property and take it without a fight, he had another thing coming! Cocking his pistol he fired a round straight at Jack's heart. The bullet burst from the barrel with a bang, and struck its intended target. However, the round never penetrated Jack's chest, who still stood there smiling.

**"That was a nice try mate, let me show you mine"**Jack said, before raising his clenched fist, ring pointed at his former first mate. With a flash and a bang, Barbossa found himself crying out as his entire right arm was sliced clean off. A second blast took off his left arm, and a third severed both legs below the knees. Barbossa was now only kept aloft by the glow of Jack's ring.

Jack was giddy as all around him, the crew of the Black Pearl were killed and converted into his personal corpsmen. That was nifty function he hadn't discovered until after he'd made his first kill with the ring. Apparently, the copies made by the Orange Light of Avarice would have to serve him, and would be incapable of treachery. For someone who had been backstabbed more times then he could count, that was a blessing.

So with near childlike glee, he watched as the Orange light consumed a still screaming and struggling Barbossa. Finally, there was only a mass of floating Orange light in front of him. With a strange binging noise, the ring informed him that consumption of Barbossa's identity was complete.

_**"Hector Barbossa, you belong to the Orange Lantern Corps"**_and with a single pulse, an avatar the spitting image of Barbossa stood before him, ready to serve his every command.

**_-Orange Light-_**

From there, the conquest had been standard fair. The sea got easier to manage after he used his ring to create a replica of the Kraken, and sent it to hunt down any survivors. In less then two months, Jack Sparrow had murdered nearly the entire planet. Such was the power of Avarice.

After that, his avatars had rounded up all the loot. And he did mean all the loot. From every corner of the glob his corpsmen brought him gold and silver and gems. And rum, lots and lots of rum! As for women, he had all the women he could ever want. Sure they tended to lack personality (besides whatever he wanted them to have at that particular moment), but somehow, he didn't care. The riches of the world were literally at his fingertips!

But it still wasn't enough.

Which was what lead to his current project. Modeled after his precious Pearl, hundreds of thousands of Orange Pearls had been made by his avatars, each capable of holding nearly an entire country's treasure in it. Each manned by an army of avatars, with the original Pearl (which he had heavily remodeled with the power of the Ring) being captained by himself.

Their mission? The Ring had told him that their were innumerable worlds beyond the stars, each unique and magnificent in its own way. You could spend a million lifetimes looking, and you wouldn't see them all. But that didn't mean Jack wasn't going to try…

Yes, now that he knew he could, Jack planned to travel the galaxy, and claim the treasures of countless worlds for his own. And with a fleet of avatars behind him, he was sure the voyage would be a successful one. Not every avatar could leave of course, no… some would have to stay behind to protect the planet in his absence from any who might dare try and steal from him.

And so, when the day finally came when the last drop of treasure, food, and rum had been loaded onto the last of the of the Orange Pearls, Jack used his Lantern Battery for a very special construct. Using the Orange Light, he placed the planet under lockdown. Now, only those with an Orange Ring should be able to access his planet. Of course, it wasn't full proof, and a determined force might be able to break through. At which point Jack ordered the avatars left behind to kill with extreme prejudice.

As one, the fleet of Orange Pearls lifted up into the sky, each ready to take off in a different direction. Jack was so giddy he could hardly contain himself. Taking a swig from his rum bottle (of which the ship had stored thousands more), Jack willed all the constructs onwards, into the void of space, and on to the next big adventure.

**"Buck up me hearties yo ho!"**

**The End. **

**Yup, that ends the tale of Jack the Avaricious. So what did you think? Why don't you tell me by leaving a review? Please and Thank You. Now here's a question for you: Who do YOU think should have a Lantern Power Ring? For those not 100% In the Know, the Eight Rings I'll be using are: **

**Orange: Which as we obviously saw is attracted to Greed. **

**Green: The basic one I think we're all familiar with. It's attracted to will power, and the ability to overcome great fear. (Very easily assigned to the Protagonist of a work) **

**Blue: This one is attracted to hope, or one who inspires hope. I find this a little difficult to assign, and have only come up with two or three possible candidates. **

**Red: Rage. This ring is attracted to great hate, so think of someone driven by rage, or who is often incredibly angry. **

**Yellow: This ring is attracted to those who are capable of inspiring great fear. So maybe really scary villains, or scary heros (like Batman). **

**Indigo: This one is attracted to those capable of great compassion. Your millage may very on how that's judged. **

**Violet: This one is attracted to great love. This means people who have great love in their hearts, or who act with love in mind. Also, for some reason, all Violet Lanterns are women. Keep that in mind. **

**Black: This ring is attracted to the dead. They revive the dead, for the purpose of wiping out all life. So... think of a character that's deceased. **

**There is a White Lantern Ring, but I don't think I'll be using that. It represents Life, and the ways of obtaining it are rather... vague. So for the time being, no White Lanterns.  
><strong>

**I'm looking for all sorts of suggestions here people; movies, comics, manga, anime, TV shows (Hell, if you can make a good enough case, I'll even take real life people). **

**Now, while these are somewhat easy to write, I like to think of them as something to go to as a break. So, this may not get updated all that often (though, if you're familiar with my work, none of my stories are updated too regularly. Guess I'm a somewhat slow writer). Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this little experiment, and have a wonderful day. And again, please review. **

**Until Next Time...  
><strong>


	2. Dumbledore

**Hello everyone, happy Thanksgiving. I hope this chapter finds you well. I saved this for today, so you all have a little something extra to be thankful for. All suggestions from the reviews have been taken into account****, and I will say now, some of them did make the list. But for now, I'll just let you all (hopefully) enjoy another one shot from the Lantern Chronicles. This week: Albus Dumbledore. **

**_-Black Light-_**

There's a funny thing about death. It's not nearly as peaceful as people always depicted it as. One would expect one's lifetime of worries to just disappear the moment one shuffled off the mortal coil. Maybe it was the manner in which he had died? He hadn't considered that. Perhaps people who died with strong regrets experienced the afterlife differently? He didn't know, he really should have taken the time to ask one of the ghosts when he had the chance.

But boy did he have a list of regrets nearly as long as his arm. Firstly, how he died. He knew it was part of a plan, and that it was necessary, but being hit by the killing curse and then falling out of the tower window was not really what he had in mind when he envisioned his final moments. Personally, he always hoped it would be after eating the world's sweetest Lemon drop, while wearing that nice pair of fuzzy socks he'd gotten at Christmas from Minerva. Just his luck he would die wearing his least favorite pair of socks.

Another thing was Harry. No doubt the poor boy would be distressed beyond belief at his passing, given that it happened right in front of him. Poor child, having to deal with the Horcruxes without him there to lend a helping hand… even with his friends help, the task would be monumental. How he wished he'd told the boy about the prophecy earlier, then maybe they could have had more time together.

For that matter, he wished he had insisted all those years ago on being the Potter's secret keeper. There was no way Tom or his minions would have been able to get the knowledge out of him! But Lilly and James had been adamant in their decision; and despite what some may say about him, he was not one to take away people's ability to chose intentionally. But if only they had listened to him, the world might still have two bright souls shining in it today!

If only, if only… If only he had been able to convince his predecessor that Hagrid wasn't behind the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and that Tom shouldn't walk away smelling like roses! If only he had taken that job as Minister of Magic instead of Fudge, perhaps their world would have thrived under someone who wasn't an incompetent, hateful, spiteful, mistrusting, small-minded bigot!

But perhaps the biggest regret of all, was on that day some fifty odd years ago, he hadn't seen the evil in the boy before him. If he had only gleaned even a portion of the malevolence in the boy's heart… he knew that no one was born evil, but if anyone could make the case, Tom Riddle would certainly be his first bit of evidence! The boy clearly had coal where his heart would be, and his soul (if the fragment he still held in his body could be called that) was no doubt twisted and rotten to the core! If he had known then what he knew upon his dying day… he might have actually killed the boy right then and there. Obliviate the muggles on the way out, and no one would have been any the wiser.

It disturbed him sometimes when he thought like this. He had alway strived for peace, and now here he was thinking of killing a teenager. Granted, that teenager would grow up to be a homicidal maniac with delusions of grander, but still….

Yes, Albus Dumbledore had a lot to think about in the afterlife. For some reason his was a train station. He'd been sitting on a bench for quite some time now, waiting on a train to come and take him away from here, but one had yet to show up. He supposed that could be because he was still racked with guilt over his perceived failures in life. He knew he should let go… but there was so much he could have done. Should have done! If only he'd had just a little bit more time….

**_-Black Light-_**

Far above the monument that was Albus Dumbledore's grave, a small black projectile sensed the the tomb's occupant's unrest, and quickly flew down to greet its knew owner…

**_-Black Light-_**

_**"Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore"**_ a voice rang out through the vast train station, startling Dumbledore out of his self-loathing thoughts. Looking up, he saw a long Black train suddenly pull into the station. _**"Rise"**_the voice spoke again. Despite looking as foreboding as Snape to a group of first-years, some force compelled him to board it. As the doors closed, he felt his worries fade away. As the train started to move… the voice returned, and he felt a chill about his hand.

**"The Blackest Night falls from the sky"**

A Black Ring with a strange insignia had appeared on his hand, the same hand that had been ruined by the cursed Horcrux he'd found earlier that year. The ring emitted some strange black light that was quickly spreading up his arm.

**"The darkness grows as all light dies"**

Where were those words coming from? The light had turned his skin a morose grey, while turning his jolly purple robes into the darkest black. He felt power flowing through him, and yet he felt trapped, as though he'd somehow been buried alive!

**"We crave your hearts and your demise"**

It was then that he realized the words were being spoken by none other then himself! The light had spread up to his head, and the insignia was burned onto the front of his robes. It was getting so hard to think straight, as all his old feelings seemed to be draining away, replaced by knew knowledge that seemed so drastically foreign, he almost wanted to naturally reject it. And yet he couldn't keep fighting it. He felt so powerful… and yet so helpless…

**"By my black hand, the dead shall rise!"**

With a fearsome roar, the corpse of Albus Dumbledore finished reciting its oath as it punched a fist through the lid of its coffin and fired off a bold of pure darkness into the sky!

_**-Black Light-**_

The man that was once Albus whistled a merry tune as he strolled along the ground of Hogwarts. Not much had changed since he'd been gone (though to be fair, according to the ring on his finger, that hadn't been more then a few weeks at the most).

However, so far he hadn't seen a soul! Which was a shame, too-Wait! There! Why it was old Filch heading to Hogsmeade. He was absolutely green with will, how nice. With a thought, he flew towards Filch and grabbed him by his scrawny throat. How quickly Filch filled with yellow fear as he saw his attackers face. Strangled cries of 'Inferi' escaped his lips as Albus slowly crushed his throat.

He almost paused for a moment to wonder why he was killing this man. That thought was quickly buried under a 'why not'? So, without anymore preamble, he snapped the caretaker's neck like a twig and dropped his corpse to the ground. Turning, he saw the glittering lights of Hogsmead beckoning him. So, turning away from Filch, the former headmaster made his way towards the little town, filled with so many happy little people.

It was only with passing interest that he felt the Black Lantern battery at his side flash before another ring flew from its core towards the dead man behind him. Dumbledore's rotted face almost managed a grin. Looks like he wouldn't be making the walk alone then…

_**-Black Light-**_

After a lovely (if tragically short) time at Hogsmead, he decided he'd see how his old chums were. He figured the Weasly's would be the best place to start, so with a thought, Dumbledore took to the air. It was a wonderful feeling being able to fly without the use of a broom, he could see why Fawks enjoyed it so much. Speaking of which… he hadn't seen his familiar since he rebirth. Oh well, he was sure they'd meet up eventually…

As it turned out, the Weasly's were in the middle of hosting a big wedding when he arrived. It seemed Bill and that French girl from the Tri Wizard Tournament were getting married. He could practically see the love radiating off them… he found that it was far more delicious then the fear he'd put into Filch.

Alas, the wedding festivities were ruined by the untimely arrival of some Death Eaters. Some might argue that the wedding was turning sour when he tore off Arthur's head and chucked it through Molly's sternum, but that's really all semantics. They were all so surprised by his behavior too; when he'd first arrived, their was a mixture of lovely blue hope and yellow fright. Some thought that the great Albus they'd known had somehow cheated death. He had, in a sense, but not in the manner they were hoping. Harry had been especially hopeful, but sadly, had apparated away before he had the chance to speak to the boy.

No matter, there were still plenty of fool hardy death eaters mucking about for him to have a pleasant chat with… That is, at least for a few seconds. A flash from his ring was just as deadly as any killing curse, as were the knights he summoned to cut down any resistance. Soon, he once again stood in a field of corpses, his Lantern flashing like the siren on a bobby's car.

This had been fun, but perhaps now he should focus on some serious business. He really should go and speak to Cornelius…

_**-Black Light-**_

He'd been wrong! That was just as fun as the wedding! Perhaps even more so! All those aurors running around with their wands and casting their barely lethal spells… Ha! His head had been blasted off twice, only to grow back in a matter of seconds, but the idiots just weren't getting it!

Fudge, for perhaps the first time in his life, had put up a fight. It hadn't ended well, but that was to be expected. Delores faired no better. Nor did the heads of any of the departments. But at least they had died standing on their feet. Those who tried to flee were met by the other Black Lanterns Albus had brought with him to guard the exits.

The most interesting thing to happen the entire time, was the arrival of Fawks. The phoenix had issued the most horrid sound Albus had ever heard in his life (relatively speaking) and the light given off by the flaming turkey stung his skin. Sadly, he'd had no choice but to blast the bird to atoms with his ring. But that became a problem when the ashes revealed the bird was still alive. Thankfully, Albus was able to solve this little set back with a bit of practical Black light application. After smiting the bird again, he gathered the ashes in an airtight bubble, and fired the lot of it into space. By the time the bubble dispersed, Fawks' remains would be in an oxygen deprived atmosphere, rendering him incapable of regeneration.

Still, he almost felt remorse for killing his once good friend. Thankfully, his rings sensed this, and created a perfect replica of the phoenix, now made entirely out of Black light. And as he stood there, petting his new pet, Albus realized he had overlooked something. His mission! He had died in the pursuit of seeing Tom put six feet under, and now here he was, lollygagging about at weddings and the Ministry. Age made one so forgetful it seemed.

_**-Black Light-**_

It almost felt like cheating really. Since he still had the horcrux ring on when he'd been buried, it had been child's play for him to scan the soul fragment with his ring, and set said ring to track down the rest.

He'd hoped the Gringotts one would at least be difficult to get to, but with a swarm of Black Lanterns tearing through the bank (not to mention Diagon Alley), they hadn't lasted long. At least he'd had the chance to face off against a real live (albeit sickly) dragon! The thing had set him on fire three times, and swallowed him whole before he finally brought it down! The efforts were worth it though, because not only did he get the Hufflepuff's cup, he also got his own Black Lantern Dragon! The only thing that would have made him happier would have been a bag of Lemon Drops (which he actually did pick up before leaving the alley)

The next stop had been the Locket; but when the ring lead him to the middle of a forest, he found it was already destroyed. His ring scans told him that it had been taken care of by none other then Harry and his little friends. He could feel his stiff face twitch into a grin at that. How proud he was of the young boy. He'd have to make sure to let him know just how proud he was when he saw him later.

Later would apparently be very soon, as it turned out that the last of Tom's soul fragments were all at the same place: Hogwarts. How fitting that it would end where it all began.

_**-Black Light-**_

Harry panted as he leaned agains a stone wall, his eyes dim as he breathed heavily. He'd been through so much lately… he'd only recently died, only to come back after some comforting words from his parents at the crossroads of life and death. He'd asked them about the thing that was parading around Albus Dumbledore, but hadn't received a straight answer. All his parents knew was that something dark and evil had woken the headmaster from his eternal sleep, and they didn't know how to stop it.

He'd hoped that some of the headmaster might still be inside. When reports came in that he'd invaded Gringotts, Harry figured it had been for the same reason they'd been about to: for the horcrux. But the way the inferi with the kind Albus' face conducted such massacres, he had lost hope.

But at the final battle with Voldemort, he'd managed to triumph over his arch enemy when help came from the most surprising of places: Neville Longbottom had managed to destroy the last horcux, which had resided inside the dark lord's pet snake. With it dead, Harry had blasted Voldemort to atoms, finally putting an end to his evil.

Still, the celebrations hadn't lasted long, before Neville was struck from above by a Black light Harry was starting to fear more then the Avada Kadavra. Looking at the skies, he saw that the morning was darkened by the presence of hundreds, perhaps thousands, or the Black ring bearers. And at their leader was none other then Professor Dumbledore.

Without preamble they had descended on Hogwarts like a plague. Death Eaters and Light Wizards alike were mowed down as they Black Lanterns fell from the sky. The few good wizards left fled to the sanctuary of Hogwarts, while those not close enough decided to take their chances; either fighting to (the inevitable) death, or attempting to flee far enough to apparate away.

The next few minutes were a virtual bloodbath. Hagrid, McGonagal, Flitwick, Molly, Ginny, Snape… wait, Snape?

Yes, Severus was back on his feet, with a black ring on his finger. With a gesture of his hand he sent a wave of black energy that took the lives of many students, among them Percy and Luna.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of running, Harry heard a gasp behind him. Turning, he saw that Ron had shoved Hermione out of the path of a beam that would have ended her life. Harry ran to help her up, but stopped when another blast blew him back against the wall. As he fought to retain consciousness, he knew it was too late for his brilliant friend.

That was where he was now: lying on the floor, bloody, tired, and alone. His wand had snapped, and his glasses had cracked in so many places it was difficult to see. But what he could see wasn't good. Professor Dumbledore was walking towards him, that grandfatherly smile only appearing frightening on his current countenance. Behind him, more of the Black Lanterns came. Some walked, others glided like ghosts. He even saw some of the ones so recently cut down among them, all wearing the Black ring.

As Albus stood before him, Harry watched the solid black lantern at his hip flash twice, before two small rings flew towards where his friends lay. Soon, they would rise, the friends he once knew gone, replaced by some horrific parody.

And as Harry stared at Dumbledore, a mixture of emotions flooded across his face. Fear, anger, sadness… and will. Even now, he would not back down, he would not beg in the face of this enemy.

But as the ring began to glow with its malevolent light, Harry knew he wasn't going to be the 'Boy-Who-Lived' much longer…

**The End. **

**Sorry if the ending was kind of a downer, but that's how I see a Black Lantern tale ending. Badly. Oh well, maybe the next one will be more upbeat. Speaking of which, I'll be putting up a poll, so you my readers can vote on the next lucky candidate for a Lantern ring. Your choices? Orihime Inoue, and Hinata Hyuga. I won't tell you which ring they represent (and I'm saying it now: they aren't the same ring), so that'll be a surprise.**

**Also, since this is Thanksgiving, I've gone ahead and updated another one of my stories: Naruto: Card Captor. Why don't you go check that out?**

**And finally, a one shot featuring all my characters (with the exception of these lanterns and the Deadliest Character fighters) getting together to celebrate the holiday. **Please check it out, and let me know what you think. **  
><strong>


	3. Orihime

**Hello everyone, how are you this find Friday/Saturday? I'm doing well, given the last of my college exams have been taken, and I now have a month off! Let the writing begin! **

**So I'd like to go ahead and thank everyone who voted in the poll, no matter who you voted for (I voted for Hinata, but fine, whatever). Also, if you haven't already, please vote in the current poll in my profile about what ring you'd like to see after Hinata's. I voted for yellow, but you may have your own preference. **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent in suggestions, they will all be considered. Now please know, that just because they are considered does not mean they will be getting a ring. If I pass over someone you suggest, please do not take offense. If it means that much to you, you can always write it yourself. **

**Now, with that out of the way, let's dive into the next chapter of Lantern Chronicles: **

**_**-Blue Light-**_**

Orihime was a little afraid. Okay, she was really afraid; she could admit that. But come on, she'd been through a lot recently. First she'd been kidnapped, then she'd been assaulted in her cell, been saved by one of her kidnapper's coworkers, been forced to heal him, saved by the man she loved, then; just as it looked like they'd be able to escape with the help of the elite captains, she was kidnapped… again. To make it worse, the entire dimension she and her friends were in had been sealed off by Azien, making escape impossible.

Sadly, if you can believe it, things were getting worse. The one who was watching her now, Ulquiorra, was advancing on her with a mad look in his eye. He had never understood her feelings, or any feeling in general. So when she had told him she still had faith in her friends, despite the overwhelming odds, he started getting a little crazy.

"Hearts, you say? You Humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands." Ulquiorra said, stalking towards her, his own hand outstretched "But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks." he continued, started to sound worked up "If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought." The look in Ulquiorra's eye, which had always been so calm, nearly dead, was now closer to that of a madman "What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"

Orihime wondered briefly if she would die here. She quickly dismissed that thought though, because she knew Ichigo would save her. But… he hadn't shown up yet. She could probably hold Ulquiorra off for a little bit with her shield… attacking him with Tsubaki would be a bad plan, since she wasn't sure he'd survive impact with the arrancar's skin. But whatever she did, it wouldn't be panicking! She would not lose her faith in her friends now! She would not lose hope!

**"Orihime Inoue of Earth"** a soft, feminine voice sounded throughout the chamber. It was so loud, and seemed to come from everywhere at once, making Ulquiorra stop in place. Looking up, both he and Orihime felt a massive amount of energy heading towards them. At the last moment, Ulquiorra leapt back, just as the ceiling exploded into a mass of debris. Orihime though, just stood there, because for some reason, she felt no fear from the energy. It was like it was calling out to her, filling her with the same feeling of contentment she got whenever she was around one of her friends.

The dust settled, and before Orihime was a softly shining blue light. In the center of that light, was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It turned to her, its intricate face seeming to look her in the eye.

Then, it spoke again **"You have never given up hope, Orihime Inoue"** it spoke, and Orihime thought she detected some pride in the strange mechanical voice "**And you have the ability to instill great hope in others. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."** it said joyfully. Then, before either Orihime or Ulquiorra could act, the ring had slipped itself onto her ring finger.

Ulquiorra regained his senses and dashed forward to stop whatever it was he was witnessing, but by then it was too late. To Orihime it looked like he was moving in slow motion. Her ring gave off a flash of light, forming barrier that Ulquiorra bounced off, just as a glowing Blue Lantern appeared before her.

Knowledge flooded her mind as the Blue Ring incorporated itself into her. As it did so, it was most intrigued by her hairpins, and the power they contained…

Orihime pressed her ring hand to the Lantern face, while clenching her other hand over her heart as though in prayer. Closing her eyes, she focused her mind and said the oath that appeared there.

**"In fearful day, in raging night…"**  
>The blue light flowed to the ring, coating her hand in a blue glove, before proceeding upwards.<p>

**"With strong hearts full, our souls ignite…"**  
>The light continued upwards, changing her cloths as it went. Gone were the dreary white garments given to her by the Arrancar. Now, her outfit seemed to consist of a Blue and Black skin tight suit. The rings insignia appeared on her chest, as well as a band on her arm.<p>

**"When all seems lost in the War of Light…"**  
>The Blue Light spread to her hair pins, and was very interested in what it found. The light of Hope quickly merged with the power of the Shun Shun Rika, amplifying its power tenfold.<p>

**"Look to the stars…"**  
>Orihime focused her gaze towards the ceiling, where the ring had torn a hole, revealing the sky above. She felt like she could see through space and time, into forever. Her eyes glowed bluer then a thousand sapphires, and she felt herself rise off the ground a couple of feet. She was completely unaware of the astounded gaze she was getting; both from Ulquiorra, as well as Ichigo, who had just entered the room to save her.<p>

**"For hope burns bright!"**  
>With this final cry, Orihime threw her arms out, and unleashed a wave of blue light, which spread throughout all of Hueco Mundo. Everywhere, combatants ceased their fighting, to stop and stare. Those with evil in their hearts felt fear and self-loathing, while those of noble spirit felt their hearts lift in jubilation.<p>

Orihime landed lightly, a soft smile on her face. Thanks to the Blue Ring filling her head with knowledge, she knew the extent of her powers, and what she could do with them. She knew that she had the power to save everyone, especially Ichigo. Turning to her former captor, Ulquiorra felt unsure about how to proceed.

In the end, he decided attacking was the best option, and flew at Orihime at breakneck speeds. Ichigo saw this, and moved to intervene; though he need not have bothered. In a flash of blue light, Ulquiorra was slammed into the wall by a blue brick wall, which morphed into chains which held him in place.

He tried to struggle, only to find Orihime at his side, a kind smile on her face. "Are you going to try to kill me now?" Ulquiorra asked, curious what the once weak woman would do with her newfound power.

Orihime looked surprised at his question, before settling back into her serene smile "Oh no, I would never do that. I'm going to help you" she said, her hair pins glowing. Before Ulquiorra could question just how she planned to do that, he was surrounded in a glowing sphere made by her Shun Shun Rika. Orihime held up the hand with the ring on it, closing her eyes in concentration "I reject your nihilism Ulquiorra, I reject your inhumanity. I reject!" she said forcefully. There was a flash of light, and when it faded, Ulquiorra fell to the ground, convulsing in pain. His hollow hole slowly closed up, and Ulquiorra felt his mind flooded with foreign thoughts (which he would later realize were emotions).

Orihime turned, facing Ichigo. He opened his mouth to voice the laundry list of questions he had, but Orihime put her finger on his mouth to shush him. He was so surprised by her boldness, that it actually worked. "I know you're confused, but right now, we have work to do." she said, materializing a bubble of blue energy around them. "We have to get back to Karakura town"

_**-Blue Light-**_

Quickly, she and Ichigo floated out through the hole in the ceiling and down to the gathered spiritual pressure below. The soul reapers had finished off what enemies were left and were now looking at her questioningly. And while she would have gladly answered them, she was prevented from doing so, when a large explosion rocked Las Noches. Turns out Yami had a lot more strength then he let on, and now was looking for a fight. Luckily, Byakuya and Kenpachi were more then willing to accommodate him, and sped off to engage the titanic hollow in mortal combat.

She quickly gathered up the rest of her friends and allies, explaining her intention of opening a portal back to the real Karakura town. They were clearly skeptical of this, but that was quickly silenced when her ring's energy bore a hole in space and time to create a gateway to the rest of the Gotei 13 and Azien's invasion force. All her friends had questions, and she tried to answer as best she could. She was a Blue Lantern now, a harbinger of hope and peace, and that as long as her mind stayed focused and her heart strong, there was little she could not do. Despite the creepy looks she got from Mayuri, the rest were very supportive, if somewhat confused by this sudden and unexpected change.

But that all had to take backseat, as in a flash, the group found themselves floating on platform in the middle of a war-zone. Azien's forces seemed to be engaged in trying to destroy four pillars placed on the edge of the town. Captain Unohana explained that where they were wasn't the real Karakura town, but a replica that they had rerouted Azien to.

_**-Blue Light-**_

Once sure this wasn't her real town in danger, Orihime closed her eyes to locate Azien's spiritual pressure. She quickly located it behind a wall of fire, which the head captain was using to keep Azien out of the battle. But Orihime wasn't here to mess around with the grunts, she was here for the commander of the invasion. Eyes glowing like suns, she launched herself towards Azien's location.

Their arrival had certainly caused some confusion, but as these were trained soldiers, they reacted based on the knowledge at hand. So when Harribel saw her flying towards Azien's prison, after seeing her arrive with more soul reapers, she moved to intercept her.

Steel blade met a pane of blue light, while her other hand locked with Orihime's. Harribel was stronger then her physically, but Orihime had a little something extra on her side. With a thought, taser wires sprung from her ring, striking Harribel in the forehead. While normal tasers wouldn't have done much of anything, cosmically powered tasers were a different matter altogether. The lightning made Harribel jerk and spasm before, in a display of aggressiveness uncommon to those who knew her, was backhanded out of the way. Now unimpeded, Orihime continued towards the wall of flames.

A blue bubble protected her for the split second she was engulfed in flames, before emerging on the other side unscathed. She flew passed the other two traitors, and focused on Azien. She had to admit, that seeing the evil mastermind so surprised by her appearance really made her day. She hit him with the force of a bullet train, knocking him back through the wall of fire. While her bubble protected her, he was not so lucky, and was severely burned because of it.

That pain seemed to help him get his bearings, as he pivoted in midair and threw her away from him. She nearly crashed into a building but managed to stop herself in time. She saw Gin and Tosen escape the prison, but saw others move to intercept them.

Azien opened his mouth, likely about to give one of his lengthy, condescending villain speeches. Orihime wasn't in the mood. Thrusting her fist forward, she launched a barrage of giant Kons at him, which he in turn destroyed with a wordless Kido. But the shattered lions quickly reshaped themselves into blue Tatsukis, which latched onto him with a deadman's grip. With a yank of her hands, Orihime pulled Azien towards her, but had to leap back when Gin's blade threatened to pierce her from the side. She turned to face him, but was relieved when Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu all swarmed him, Unohana and Isane close behind.

She looked back to see Azien baring down on her with his sword, which she blocked with her barrier. He seemed surprised it held, another of many she'd given him this day. She fired a blue death ray at him, but he flash stepped back. She figured it was time to step things up, and focused all her will into Tsubaki. With a shout of "I reject!" she fired her aggressive fairy at Azien.

Normally Azien would have totally disregarded her attack, but given what he'd seen, he figured better safe then sorry. That was why he planned to cut the little thing in half. But as he swung his sword, the blue glowing thing ricocheted off his blade, and sliced him across the shoulder.

Everyone stopped for a moment, surprise written across everyone's face. That was all Orihime needed though, as in a flash she was by Azien's side, arm lashing. The blow struck true, her hand finding the object her ring told her was there. Azien tried to behead her, but by then she had set off a bomb blast with her ring, forcing the two to separate.

As the smoke cleared, it became clear what Orihime had taken from Azien: The Hogyoku. The small orb which so many had suffered over, was now in her possession. Azien moved to take it from her, but found Captain Yamamoto blocking his way. Glancing sideways at her, the old man spoke to her.

"Girl, I do not know how you have come to possess the power to do what you did, but I do know this: If you have any decency, you will destroy that cursed thing right now, or hand it over to someone who can!" he declared.

Orihime opened her mouth, then closed it. She nodded, she would make sure the Hogyoku would never be used for evil again. Taking it in her ring hand, she enveloped it in blue light, as well as her Shun Shun Rika. Closing her hands, she concentrated with all her might.

The Hogyoku, designed to grant the heart's desire of whoever held it, sensed Orihime's desire to bring peace and hope to others. So strong was her wish, that it simply couldn't help but try and aid her. So, with a glow that was faint against the glow of her ring, the orb melted into her skin, and began to add its power to hers.

With a gasp, Orihime opened her hand, showing its emptiness to the world. The Soul Reapers practically cheered, while the Arrancars muttered in anger. Azien himself was close to losing his cool.

Then the ring spoke.

**"New power source detected. Increasing power. Power output now at 90%"** It said, making everyone somewhat curious. Orihime blinked, moments ago, her power was down to eighty-two percent.

**"Power at 97%"** the ring chimed in. Orihime's eyes widened. She could feel it! The Hogyoku was inside her! It was feeding her its power!

**"Power at 145%"** If possible, the ring actually sounded impressed. Frankly, most were wondering how something had more then a hundred percent power.

Orihime began to shake and glow as her power level rose. Soon she was putting off more energy then the head captain's bankai. And the scary thing? It wasn't stopping!

**"Power at 1,864%"** the ring sounded somewhat strained under the magnificent pressure it was under. On reflex, two petals of Orihime's hair braids broke off and encompassed her ring, healing it, and making it stronger.

While everyone was distracted, Azien charged Orihime, planning to kill her and take back the Hogyoku, and the ring as well. But before he was in arms reach of her, the red head threw back her arms, releasing an explosion of blue energy, bathing the battle field in its radiant light.

**"Power levels stable. Current charge at 10,000%"** Orihime was giving off so much light it was hard to look at. But that was fine. The only one who really needed to see was her, and all she really needed to see was Azien. And she could see him just fine too.

With a thought, a giant avatar of herself flickered into existence around her. Now, while normally, she was a very passive person, for Azien, she was willing to make an exception.

Still blinded by the light, and unable to properly pinpoint the attack due to the air being saturated with Hope energy, Azien was unable to avoid the giant fist that suddenly slammed into him like a meteor.

By the time everyone's blindness had faded, they were treated to the sight of a giant blue Orihime repeatedly stomping on Azien. Over, and over, and over. Before anyone could suggest that maybe they should pick up their own battles, the massive Orihime's body shimmered, and tendrils shot from her shoulders, ensnaring Gin and Tosen (the only one not effected by the bright lights, but still stunned by the power out put). They were bound, unable to move a muscle as the giant plucked Azien from the ground to stand next to them.

Azien didn't look so good, and looked about one stiff breeze away from keeling over permanently. The avatar glared down at the three in its grip, before uttering in a booming voice **"I reject!"**

The flower pin earrings it wore (which appeared to have thousands of petals instead of just six), glowed before several petals broke away to converge on the three traitors. They struggled, but Orihime's will was stronger then theirs. When the light of rejection died down, most expected nothing but ash to remain.

They were quite surprised, however, to find the three relatively unharmed. Azien no longer looked to be on the brink of death, and if the way Tosen was moving his head about, his blindness had been cured! What was going on? Had, after all this, the girl turned on them?

The answer became clear however, when Soi Fon suddenly spoke up "Head Captain! I can no longer sense Azien's spiritual pressure!"

With that, all combatants on both sides tried to find the spiritual energy of their greatest enemy / leader. But found that not only had his own power disappeared, but so had Gin's and Tosen's. Both had been reduced to ordinary souls.

Orihime turned, and dropped the three in front of the gathered captains. **"Here you go. They should be no more trouble now."** She looked around at the Arrancar, "**as for the rest of you"** she waved her hand, spheres of blue light flying out in search of pray. The Arrancar tried to avoid it, or fight it, but none could escape. Soon they all floated before her, and even Barragan felt nervous in the presence of what might be called a god.

Orihime tilted her head, watching as some looked back at her, as others went into their released forms and tried to escape. She didn't want to kill them, even though she knew they would have done so to her in a heartbeat. But despite that knowledge, she didn't think killing them was the way. But she could not do to them quite what she had done to Azien… instead she would have to take some liberties. Oh well, hadn't Azien said her powers stepped on the toes of gods?

**"I reject"** she uttered again, and again the area was bathed in light. Captain Yamamoto wondered what, when this was all over, would be done about this girl. It was unlikely the Central Forty-Six would allow her to be free. He only hoped they didn't label her a threat to be dealt with. Because at this point, he worried they simply didn't have the power to do so.

The Arrancar cringed, feeling the spiritual energy pulled out of them. One by one, their hollow holes closed. Those who had entered release mode reverted back to a more human appearance. Then, strangely, they felt their minds clear. The constant hunger that came with being a hollow faded along with their power. By the time the light died down, it was gone.

**"There"** Orihime stated **"I have cleansed you of all the souls you have consumed in your time as Hollows"** she said, stunning the hollows and soul reapers. How could she have purified them, yet they were still standing there. **"I have also returned to you your human feelings, as well as your human mortality. Actually, I think the simplest thing to say is: I have made you all human"** the giant stated, giving a comforting smile **"I will return you to the human world, with no memory or knowledge of the spirit world, in the hopes that you will take this opportunity to better yourselves, and be better people."**

Then, before anyone could protest (and there most certainly would have been protest from both sides) the giant Orihime waved her hand, and the glowing blue spheres vanished.

Turning from her work, Orihime looked down at the stunned Soul Reapers, as well as her astonished friends. She blushed… looks like she had some explaining to do…

_**-Blue Light-**_

"And that's about it" she finished telling the assembled Soul Reapers (and Vizards who had shown up only to find nothing for them to do) about her Ring.

"Fascinating, so it runs on pure emotion does it?" Mayuri pondered, getting uncomfortably close to Orihime. Thankfully, her friends were there to put themselves between her and the psycho clown (even though, from what they'd seen, she could easily take him).

For the most part, everyone was quite interested in her ring. Some of the captains were talking about the possibility of taking her back to Soul Society with them, but her friends quickly put the kibosh on that.

Then, through all the talking and cleaning up, time seemed to fly by, until…

"Um… Ichigo… everyone" Orihime called softly, getting their attention. As they all focused on her, Orihime took a deep breath. "You remember what I said about this being a part of the Blue Lantern Corps?" she said. They nodded, though some of the captains were still skeptical about the idea of life in space.

"Well… the thing is… it's time for me to go" she said sadly, lowering her head.

"Go? Orihime what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, concerned. Hadn't they just gone through all of this just to save her?

Orihime showed him her ring, which was flashing like a distress beacon. She slowly rose up into the air, trying to keep a strong face "I'm sorry Ichigo. But this isn't the only place that's ravaged by war. It's up to me to help bring the light of hope to desperate people, no matter where they may be." she explained, the pulsing getting quicker.

She took a deep breath, then swooped down to Ichigo's level "I promise to be back as soon as I can… and until then" she grabbed Ichigo's head and kissed him as hard as she could. After a few seconds, the two beet red teens separated "I love you Ichigo!" she said quickly, before shooting back into the air.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you! Be back soon!" she waved behind her as she soared upwards. She dared not stop, lest she lose her resolve. With a thought, she sped up, and soon was entering the upper atmosphere. They sky was beautiful, with stars twinkling all around her. She just wished she had someone to share it with.

Just as she entered the void of space, she spotted something small wiz past her towards the earth. When her ring informed her what it was, she smiled… looks like she wouldn't be as alone as she thought...

**The End. **

**There you go everyone, Orihime the Blue Lantern! Yes, I gave her a slight upgrade in terms of badassery, but I felt it was appropriate. The Orihime at that point didn't do much but stand around, but with a Blue Ring on her finger, I think she would have stomped the bad guys... at least some of them. They always made a big deal about how special her powers were in the manga, but it seems they hardly did anything with it. So I went and made it a relevant tool outside of healing. **

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. I'll keep going over everyone's suggestions, and I'll be watching the poll (come on Yellow Ring!) for who will be coming after Hinata. I hope you all have a good evening, and I'll see you next time (by the way, if there's some slight spelling grammatical errors, I apologize. I'm in sort of a rush to get most of my writing projects done before Christmas. If there are some, I'll look over them and fix them later.) **

**Until Next Time...  
><strong>


	4. Hinata

**Greetings friends! How are you today? I hope this finds you well. I'm doing well, though my break is nearly over. Like before, I would like to thank both the people who voted in the poll, and the people who left suggestions in the comments. Your suggestions will be taken into consideration for later chapters. If I do not get to your suggestion the first time around, don't worry, after all the rings have been distributed, I will loop around and start again (though perhaps in a different order). **

**Now then, let's dive right into another chapter of the Lantern Chronicles:  
><strong>

_**-Violet Light-**_

Hinata's lungs were on fire as she struggled to catch her breath. Her heart beat erratically as she stood before the man who was responsible for so much death in destruction: Pein. The self proclaimed god stood not twenty feet from her, sword in hand, waiting to strike down her beloved. And were it not for her timely arrival, that's exactly what he would have done.

She took her stance, more confident in it now then she had been the last time Naruto had seen her use it so many years ago. Then she attacked, her fists ablaze, her one desire not to win (though that would certainly be nice), nor was it even to kill Pein (though if she managed to do that she would certainly count it a victory of high caliber); no, the only thing she really cared about doing was protecting Naruto.

As she fired two chakra constructs shaped like angry lions heads at Pein (which she was proud to note destroyed one of his strange chakra rods), she reflected that it was a little crazy of her to be doing this. Yes she loved Naruto, yes she had followed him as a child for years without him knowing, and yes she had based her entire ideology around him and his occasional dramatic speeches. But so far, Naruto had never actually given any indication of liking her back. If anything, he thought she was a strange girl with a penchant for fainting. By all rights, she should have given up long ago, or at least during the three years he was gone.

But she just couldn't! Despite the long absence of her beloved, she had held tightly to her belief that he would come back. Back to the village, back to his friends. Back to her. And while she had worried that he trip with Jiraiya would change him, she found that it had only enhanced everything she had loved about him!

And now, here she was, ready to do everything to defend him from this monster. This man who dared to call himself a god. Pein. She would do all in her power to stop him from taking her Naruto. She would die for him, if necessary.

Sadly, that seemed to be a very likely possibility. Pein had gotten some good blows in, and now it looked like he was prepared to lodge that sword of his in her chest.

With her Byakugan, she saw Naruto horrified. He wanted so much to help her. That made her both happy and sad. Happy that he cared for her. Sad that he hadn't taken the time to run. But really, she knew he wouldn't. That wasn't the type of person he was.

"Naruto…." she said, getting his attention. Gathering her courage, since this really was a now or never moment "I… I LOVE YOU!" she said with all the determination she could muster.

Naruto looked shocked, in all these years, he'd never figured it out. Pein just looked apathetic, feeling himself above the petty concerns of 'mortals'. The sword came, and she felt her life about to end.

But then something… amazing happened.

_**"Hinata Hyuga of Earth" **_

Pein was blown back as something brilliantly violet materialized out of thin air between his blade and her flesh. Something radiating energy more powerful then any chakra she'd ever felt. Something that just seemed to sing one word to her soul.

And that word, was **love. **

_**"You have great love in your heart." **_Hinata was startled when the light suddenly suddenly spoke to her. It drifted closer to her, wrapping her in the warm embrace of its tender love. As it got closer, she saw that deep inside the light, was a small violet ring. It was the source of the light.

Knowledge filled her head. A group made to protect love throughout the universe, using these rings as their weapon. With it, she could do whatever she set her mind to. She could accomplish anything. **Be **anything. And she could make sure that nothing threatened her love, or in fact any love ever again.

And all she had to do was take the ring. She was proud to say she didn't hesitate. She put the ring on her finger.

_**"Welcome to the Star Sapphires."**_

The light only got stronger, forming a bubble around her (and subconsciously, Naruto), keeping all outside forces out. This meant Pein could do nothing, even with all his supposedly 'godly' powers, but sit back and watch. Before the eyes of all gathered there, a Lantern, matching the Ring in color perfectly, appeared before her. Knowing what to do, Hinata placed the Ring before the Lantern's face, and focused.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright…"

Violet energy crawled up her arm, forming a lovely glove that spanned from her fingertips to her shoulder. It quickly did the same for her other arm, but left most of her shoulders bare.

"For those alone in blackest night…"

The violet light flowed up her legs, replacing her pants and sandals with magnificent violet boots that went up to her mid thigh… and for some reason, her pants were replaced with nothing; allowing skin to be shown.

"Accept our ring and join our fight…"

Hinata blushed furiously as the light went to work the on rest of her cloths. Her shirt was removed in place of a very revealing skin tight violet one piece that wouldn't have looked out of place on a swimsuit model. It let the world see her abs, earned through hours of hard training, sure, but it also revealed a good portion of her breasts! The bottom covered her bottom and privates, but was very snug…It covered her enough to not seem indecent, but for a modest girl like her to suddenly be wearing something like this… she suspected the ring was keeping her from fainting.

"Love conquers all…"

The final things added were by far the tamest, being a simple violet domino mask and a very pretty tiara which held back her hair.

And as she took in these changes, and the words behind them, she started to feel more at ease. She felt the violet light flow through her body, her chakra network, her very brain embraced the light. She felt a collective sense of love from the very universe itself embrace her; as though some greater force was hugging her and telling her everything was going to be alright.

"With violet light!"

With the final words said, the transformation was complete, and plain, mousy, not-so-special Hinata was gone. She was replaced by a more confident, and certainly more powerful Hinata. A Hinata who knew she could kick ass, and would not hesitate to prove it! Of course she most likely wouldn't… she was peaceful by nature after all…. but for someone who really pushed her buttons (like say, trying to kill the one man she loved more then anything in the whole universe), she would would be more then happy to unleash the fury of the violet light.

And Pein was just one such person to unfortunately earn her ire. Poor Pein.

Pein raised his hand, no doubt about to try and pull the purple girl towards him. But before his hand got that high, he found his body peppered with crystals. Even as his eyes widened in surprised, the crystals exploded with the force of ten pounds of TNT, reducing the body to chunks.

But Hinata wasn't going to take any chances. In a flash of violet, the entire ground was crystalized, sealing any possible hiding enemies below ground. Momentarily satisfied, she turned to Naruto, and was instantly by his side, looking over his injuries.

"Hinata, that was amazing! But what in the-" Naruto was cut off as a blushing Hinata shushed him.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm here now. You don't have to worry about anything." her ring glowed, its light surrounding Naruto, healing his wounds faster then the fox ever could. The ring beeped, alerting Hinata to something, and making her eyes narrow.

She stepped towards the corpse, and drew out one of the piercings that had decorated his face. A moment later, her ring had what it needed, and she grinned "Got you now" she whispered harshly, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Hinata was just full of surprises today.

With a single jump, the Hyuga princess was airborne. As she flew towards her destination, she looked down at herself. Her face turned red at the thought that Naruto had seen her in something like this. A moment later, she was enveloped in the light, and her costumed changed; covering her skin completely below the neck. However, it was still skin tight; something she couldn't change.

Sadly, she didn't have much time to work on her outfit as she approached a mountain which both her Ring and her Byakugan told her wasn't really a mountain. With a thought, she picked up speed and smashed right through it to its hollow center. Her landing kicked up a bit of smoke, providing her with adequate cover.

A strand of violet light encased the other woman in the room in a bubble. Yanking her arm, Hinata slammed the woman into the wall. Then the other wall. Then the first wall again. Then the ceiling. Then finally the floor. Surprisingly the woman still rose, transforming into a swarm of paper butterflies that attempted to encircle her. But Hinata wasn't having it. Her eyes glowed like violet suns, and the room was bathed in a purple glow. One by one, the butterflies were coated in a crystal and fell to the floor. Finally, it was just her alone with the sickly looking man. She knew she should kill him for what he did to her home, and more importantly what he wanted to do to Naruto; but she paused.

Not for any moral reason of course. She pointed her ring at the man, his body covering the violet light, ready to end him with a thought. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You will tell me everything I want to know. Now." she said, not in the mood for argument. If her friends could see her now, they'd be so surprised by easily she was taking charge.

"And if I don't?" the skeletal man asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

Hinata's fist clenched "You're about to find out…"

_**-Violet Light-**_

Pein, or Nagato, had been very informative. He had told her all about there secret bases, the Akatsuki members (which by now were relatively low in number), and even the fact that he wasn't really in charge. Someone named Madara Uchiha was.

Her first stop had been the Rain village. It was aptly named, but otherwise an architectural marvel. It was almost to pretty to burn to the ground. Almost. She had trapped the entire city in a crystal dome from which none could escape, before laying waste to the city. Even if some of the ninja (or the occasional civilian) weren't directly responsible, they were still from a village that had harbored a hostile force which had attacked Naruto and Konoha.

At least that was what she told herself as she blew apart buildings, and shattered streets. Soon, the entire city was in flames, and she was floating high above the village using her ring to pick out any residual life forces. According to her ring, none of the people she was looking for were here. They had all fled before her attack began. Hinata's eyes spat violet sparks. As long as those in Akatsuki lived, Naruto could not be safe. This she would not allow.

And so the hunt was on.

_**-Violet Light-**_

If Madara Uchiha had ever been afraid before in his life, this time definitely topped it. His armor was broken in multiple parts, and blood pooled on the ground from his many wounds. His mask was laying shattered on the ground, his bizarrely shaped sword lay broken out of arms reach. Not that he could hope to use it, since the purple she-devil had burned off his hands with a fire hot enough to rival even Amateratsu.

He had tried every trick in the book on her, but violet crystals always seemed to protect her at every turn. He had managed to survive for quite a while using his phasing trick, until the brat had wised up and tricked him. When one of her crystals was passing through him, she caused it to suddenly halt while inside him. Not knowing that, he had solidified with it inside him. She had then made it expand, destroying a good deal of his internal organs.

He had tried to use his Sharingan on her, but found that wasn't any good, as she refused to look him in the eye, and her light could penetrate even the tough skin of Susanoo. Eventually, she must have gotten tired of dealing with his tricks, because the next two shots took out his eyes.

This shouldn't be happening! All his plans, spanning years and years or work, and so many lives! How could he be defeated by one girl with a ring? His plans, his organization, and now his life, all ruined by th-

Madara's internal monologue was cut off when a large violet axe separated his head from his shoulders. As the head rolled away, Hinata gave a great shuddering breath. Madara was the last of them. It had taken her a week to track the rest of Akatsuki down, but she had finally done it. It had taken a lot of effort, and more then one recharge, but she had finally done it. The main threat to Naruto's life was no more.

But she couldn't stop now! Oh no, there was still so much she needed to do if she wanted Naruto to be safe. There were still wars, and and other ninjas, and… and… Sasuke! Yes, something would have to be done about that Sasuke. She had taken out his teammates (Naruto always said he wanted to return **Sasuke, **not Sasuke's teammates). But he had managed to escape. Now, if she could just get him, surely that would be enough to earn Naruto's love!

_**-Violet Light-**_

Naruto wasn't sure what to think when he saw Hinata drop Sasuke's body in front of the assembled ANBU. On the one hand, he was glad that Sasuke was finally back; on the other, it looked like Hinata had broken every bone in his body. Twice. He wasn't blaming her for hurting Sasuke, lord knows he probably deserved it. But ever since she'd gotten that ring, she'd been way more violent, and more then a little scary. She was always looking at him with her glowing purple eyes, a thick blush on her cheeks. It was clear to everyone that the girl's mental health was rapidly deteriorating, but so far the only solution had been to take the ring from her; which frankly wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

In fact, she was doing that right now. "Um… is there something you needed Hinata?" Naruto asked awkwardly as Hinata was practically invading his personal space. She had told him to meet her alone on top of Hokage Mountain, because she had something very important to discuss with him.

Hinata's blush deepened "Well, you see Naruto" that was another thing that had changed. Ever since she'd gotten that Ring, Hinata had also stopped stuttering. Her friends liked to think of it as Hinata gaining confidence, even if it was another way that the current Hinata was so different from the one they had known.

Naruto realized he hadn't been listening "I'm sorry Hinata, could you say that again?" he asked.

Hinata just nodded and smiled her usual gentle smile "I said I want you to come away with me." she asked, her voice so soft, her violet eyes so pleading. He almost said yes from just looking into her puppy dog eyes.

But he knew he couldn't "I'm sorry Hinata." he said, stepping away from her, trying not to look into her eyes "But I can't just leave Konoha. All of my friends are here. I can't just leave them behind. Besides," he gave her his usual foxy smile "If I did that, how would I ever become Hokage?" he asked with a laugh.

Hinata seemed to deflate slightly, before she steeled herself internally. "I understand how you feel Naruto." she said with a sigh. Naruto nodded, and turned away from her to walk away "But" Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, which spun him around to face her violet eyes, glowing with powers "That wasn't really a request."

Before Naruto could move, he found everything below his neck encased in crystal. "Hinata! What are you doing?" Naruto cried as he struggled to move.

"Saving you!" Hinata said, pressing her ring against his chest. It glowed with power, and Naruto felt the crystal actually get harder, if that was possible.

"Hinata, stop it!" Naruto cried as Hinata stepped back, her eyes shining brighter and brighter as she drew on more power. Soon all he could see was her silhouette, her violet eyes glowing like twin suns. "STOP IT!"

Then the world flashed violet.

_**-Violet Light-**_

Hinata smiled dreamily, taking her eyes off the stars above to examine the world around her. Everything was so wonderful here. She looked up at Naruto, who stood beside her, the cutest expression on his face (she thought it went very well with the violet hokage's hat she had made him, with the kanji for 'love' in place of 'fire'). He wasn't looking at her though, he was facing the rest of the village. Hinata turned and cast a glance over the rest of the Konoha too.

Where once there had been endless concrete and tiled roofs, was now a large expanse of violet crystal. The entirety of the village was covered by a large violet crystal dome, encompassing the village like a giant bubble. The streets, filled with villagers, all stood frozen in place, each caught in time doing whatever they had been doing at the moment the violet light flashed.

Naruto loved the Hidden Leaf Village, and Hinata loved him, and she would do anything she could to make him happy (if of course, it didn't put him in any danger) if it was within her power to do so. So, after she made sure Naruto was going to be safe, she decided it would be selfish of her not to do the same to the rest of the village.

But from there, she realized she couldn't just leave them like that. After all, other villages might come and try and hurt her precious Naruto's village. And even though she knew the dome she had made should be sturdy, she didn't want to take the chance that someone out there was strong enough to get through. So she had done the only sensible thing she could think of:

She transported the entire Village Hidden in the Leaves to the Moon.

It had taken more effort and energy then Hinata had expended in a long time, but she was sure it was worth it. It had exhausted her ring, and nearly drained her entire Lantern Battery, forcing her to pop over to the central battery for a major recharge (on the plus side, she did get to meet the other Star Sapphires. Lovely people, thanks for asking) to keep the whole thing stable.

And ever since that moment (she wasn't sure how long ago that had been, as she had sort of lost track of time with all the attention she was paying Naruto), she had stood watch over her love and his village. Her body was sustained only by the power of of her love for Naruto (which translated as: copious amounts of Violet Energy), and driven by her will.

Now, you might argue that turning Naruto into a crystal statue meant robbing him of everything that made him Naruto. That his personality was that of a free spirit, and to do such a thing to him robbed him of who he was and what made him the man she fell in love with.

Hinata would, mostly likely respond with: "Who are you?" and "How did you get here?" before freezing you into crystal and chucking you over the edge of the Hokage Mountain (don't worry though, the crystal shouldn't shatter. Ever.) for trespassing in her precious Naruto's village.

Hinata was okay with Naruto's new… lack of movement. Sure he was a little less active, but to be honest, his activities often got him into trouble, and trouble meant danger, and she could never let her precious Naruto be put into danger.

Hinata smiled as she moved closer to Naruto, adjusting his hat slightly so she could give him a peck on the cheek. After she did, she turned tomato red, and only her ring kept her from passing out. She was quite content being the only thing on the moon capable of speech or movement. After all, what did she need company for? All she needed was her Naruto by her side; and it wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon…

**There is a fine line between love and obsession. Sometimes the Line Blurs.**

**The End. **

**Well there it is everyone, Star Sapphire Hinata. Now, before any of you start complaining, let me say: I love Hinata, she is my favorite female character in Naruto. I am a supporter of NaruHina. I have every bit of respect for the character, including both her strengths and flaws. That said, my research into the Star Sapphires indicated that they (or at least some of the very first) were a bit on the crazy, obsessive side. They have also been known to abduct members of other corps and forcefully make them into Star Sapphires (though this has, to date, only been successful once). Therefore, my Violet Hinata is totally valid. If it really upsets you, maybe she'll get the chance to earn a different ring in the future (and I do mean the future, there are quite a lot of suggestions and personal ideas to get through). **

**Still, for what it's worth, I hope you found this Hinata to be badass, even if she was a bit on the crazy side towards the end.  
><strong>

**Well, that's all I have to say about this piece, let's talk about the next one. Despite my pleading, the Yellow Ring did not win, so it's not next. It did however get second place, so there's that. The next Ring to appear will be Indigo, Ring of Compassion. So who should get it huh? Well, there is a poll in my profile where you can vote on who you think should get it. The choices all came from suggestions sent to me by you. Show your support for this story and vote! As always, if you liked this, please review. Suggestions are always appreciated. **

**Until Next Time...  
><strong>


	5. Aang

**Hello! My goodness it's been a long time hasn't it? I bet you thought I'd never get around to this again! Well the joke's on you! I did remember! And man oh man, was this a polarizing choice. When I first set up that poll, the two candidates that quickly rose to the head of the pack were Aang and Vash. First Aang would get the lead, then Vash. Whenever one got the lead over the other, I'd start to write their chapter, only for things to switch again. For those of you that really wanted Vash, I'm sorry. Take comfort in the knowledge that the next time the Indigo Ring comes up, he'll be first in line to get one. And now, without further ado, let's jump right in to the next part of the Lantern Chronicles: **

_**-Indigo Light-**_

Aang grunted as he was slammed against the rocky pillar, his bubble of air diverting the river of fire away from him and keeping his flesh from burning. That said, he was still red in the face from the heat, and sweat was rolling down his face from the sheer intensity of the flames.

Overhead, Sozin's comet trailed lazily across the sky, while below a madman used the enhancements given to him by said comet to try and enact a genocide. Fire Lord Ozai was determined to finish what his ancestors started, and make sure that the Fire Benders reigned supreme, even at the cost of killing all others.

Aang had been fighting him for hours; his mastery of three of the elements (and minor knowledge of the fourth) being put to the test. He had yet to use the avatar state, his greatest weapon though, for fear of what he might do with it. He knew that if he allowed his past lives to take control of the battle, they would no doubt kill Ozai. And while that might indeed end the battle; the act of killing itself was so against Aang's nature that he simply couldn't bare it. It went against everything the monks had taught him as a boy. And now those teachings, it seemed, would be the end of him.

With a simple movement, he surrounded himself in stone to form a bubble barrier to keep the nearly white hot fire away. Ozai laughed insanely with triumph, roasting the sphere at near point blank range. He had known he was superior to the avatar, but to overcome the boy so easily was… was… glorious.

Inside the bubble, Aang still struggled with what to do. Would he really need to compromise his masters teachings to end this war? Was that what it would come down to? Was there no other way?

And then he felt it. Like a candle in the darkness on the edge of his vision, he felt it. A dot of power, growing stronger and brighter by the second was coming nearer. It wasn't moving like the comet that was empowering the fire-benders, this felt… calmer. As though it was traveling with purpose and a set destination in mind.

Outside the bubble Ozai became distracted when from the corner of his eye he spotted a blinding purplish glow that was falling from the sky towards him. What trickery was this? Was this some new weapon forged by his enemies without his knowledge? He smirked, if it was then he would give them credit for keeping such a secret. But it would not work! He was the new Lord of this planet, and he would not be beaten so easily!

Raising his hands, he launched a fireball at the approaching light, confident it would destroy whatever it was. Thus, he was all the more surprised when the fire passed over it like a knife through water. Before he could further comprehend it, the light shot past him, and broke through the avatar's shield.

Aang was startled when, with a bang, his barrier was destroyed. Opening his eyes, he saw he was surrounded in a magnificent Indigo barrier. It must have been very strong, because he could see Ozai trying to burn him from the outside, to no effect.

**"Aang the Avatar"** Aang was broken from his thoughts by a small, feminine voice emanating from the center of the light. Looking closer, he saw it was in fact a ring that was giving off the light.

"Um… yes?" he answered, not sure what to do. His interactions with the spirit world hadn't really prepared him for this.

**"You have the ability to feel great compassion." **The ring said **"Welcome to the Indigo Tribe."** it finished, with a tone that clearly told Aang he should take this as an honor.

Before he could speak up, the ring slid itself onto his finger, and with a flash of light an old style lantern appeared before him. Aang felt his hand move against his will to press against the lantern face, while his other hand found, in an accompanying flash of light, a tall Indigo staff in it. Aang opened to his mouth to question what was going on, but he needn't have bothered. Thoughts flowed into his head, ideas and knowledge of untold value making its way into his brain and filling him in on just what he had become a part of.

And as it did, he began to speak…

**"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur," **

As Aang spoke, the light traveled up his arm, turning his blue arrow tattoos Indigo, as well as leaving several other strange markings on his skin.

**"Natromo faan tornek wot ur."**

The light spread over his tattered cloths, mending them, and transforming them into a more suitable attire for his coming mission. He was now wearing what resembled a traditional monk's robe, but was colored Indigo and bore the symbol of the Indigo Tribe.

**"Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,"**

Aang felt the light slide over his head, and he strangely felt some of his past lives struggle, as though they didn't want to be a part of this. But he, and enough of his other selves, all approved of the light to let it fully manifest in him.

**"Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!" **

With an explosive final yell, the light from his eyes turned from blue to Indigo, and compassion filled him to the brim. He could feel every emotion around him, from will to love to rage. All at the same time. It was almost maddening. Almost, but not quite. After all, he had a job to do, and he couldn't really afford to go insane right now.

Aang gripped his new staff and took a step forward, his now (indigo) glowing eyes locking on Ozai. As soon as he did, this seemed to snap the Fire Lord out of his stupor, and immediately the mad man launched a concentrated burst of fire that would have turned an ordinary man to ash in the wind.

However, Aang was protected from this by a wall of earth that had sprung up before him. However, instead of a normal wall created from average earth bending, this wall was enhanced with the light of Compassion.

Aang pointed his staff at Ozai, and the wall exploded outwards and knocking the fire bender back. Before he could recover his hands and feet were bound in Indigo chains that lead back to Aang's staff. Ozai struggled, but found his strength was being sapped away.

Aang wasted no time, and spun on his heel, tugging Ozai into the air and slamming him into a nearby cliff. Ozai grunted, but did not cry as he felt some of his bones break under the strain. He felt himself move again as the chains were sucked back into the staff, the Avatar getting closer by the second. Before he knew it the boy was in his face, burying his ring fist into the older man's stomach.

Before Ozai could mount a defense, he found himself frozen as his body was coated in energy which held him fast. Ozai found himself moving against his will, until he found himself kneeling before the Avatar. The light wrapped around him, forcing his hands to cross behind his back, preventing anymore fire-bending. He tried to melt the child's face off, but a strip of Indigo steel slapped itself across his lips as soon as he took a deep breath.

Aang sighed, nervous about being able to do this. He was reassured by the warm Indigo light, and felt his resolve strengthen. Placing his head on the Fire Lord's head, Aang made his first and only attempt at energy-bending.

He felt the fire in Ozai roar with anger at his presence, and felt it try to move into him to consume him with fire from within. But he still had the advantage. The light of compassion shot from Aang to Ozai, encasing his fire and holding it still, before branching off to the rest of Ozai's mind. Aang was able to quickly snuff out the internal fire that was Ozai's power, leaving him without his bending. As he slowly pulled back on his power, he noted that some of the Indigo Light stayed behind, and when he removed his hand, Ozai had the same mark upon his forehead that Aang had on his ring.

Since Ozai was basically out for the count, Aang figured it was time to make sure this never happened again. Looking up, he saw that Sozin's comet was still burning in the sky. But not for long. Pushing off the ground with his air-bending, Aang took the sky, using his new powers to shield him as he got higher up. Soon, even the mountains were small, and he could make out the tiny grey dots that he knew were the Fire Lord's air ships. He'd see about doing something about those later. Right now, it was time to focus.

Soon, he was hovering of Sozin's comet as it burned over the land. Even now, he could feel the fire within him burning ever brighter, like his insides contained a star, instead of blood… it was wonderful…

Shame he had to destroy it.

Raising his new staff above his head, Aang brought it down like an executioner's axe, slamming it into the comet. The whole rock rumbled as the indigo energy raced across it from the point of impact, tearing huge chunks out of the stone as it went. Aang twisted the staff, and placed his ring on the surface of the burning rock, completely unaffected by the heat it was putting off. With a thought, the energy thrashing the comet turned inward, and burrowed to the center of the celestial object. Closing his eyes, Aang clenched his fist, before leaping away as Sozin's comet exploded into a million tiny shards, doomed to burn up in the atmosphere.

_**-Indigo Light-**_

Down below, the effect was immediate, as all the fire-benders found their powers drastically weakened, and the allied forces quickly began to overpower them. Not to mention the effect of seeing the comet disappear from the sky in a burst of purplish energy had on morale. To the allies, it was a symbol of victory. To the fire-benders, it was the death toll on their ambition.

And to one crazy fire princess, it was one more blow to her fragile psyche. She was already having trouble fighting her brother and the water tribe whore, but now, with this additional loss of power, she didn't know how she was going to win.

Zuko and Katara though, found the disappearance of the comet as a sign that the war was nearly over. They picked up the effort, which was needed to combat the now insane Azula. Zuko grunted as a blue fireball came close to scaring the other half of his face, before taking a few shots of his own. Even with Katara backing him up, fighting his sister was no easy task.

"What's a matter Zuzu?" Azula called out mockingly, charging her brother and engaging him fist to fist, sparks flying every which way from the point of impact. "You couldn't beat me even with the comet enhancing your fire-bending; do you really think you can beat me now?" she snarled, kicking him in the stomach and sending him back. Before she could burn him on the spot, a wall of water intercepted, and was quickly turned to steam. "You're pathetic!" she screamed "Both of you!" She fired a bolt of lightning from both hands at the pair of them. Katara dodged, but Zuko managed to catch the lightning and throw it back at her. The pain of the electricity coursing through her was the greatest physical pain she'd had in a while.

Azula stumbled, and water rose up to encircle her legs "No…" she muttered channeling fire from her hands to melt the ice that was encroaching on her "I will not be beaten by you…. you… peasants!" she screamed, fire spewing from her lips. "I will not give up! I will never surrender! I will raise the Fire Nation to glory! Me!"

**"Azula, it is time to stop" **A deep authoritative voice rang out. Before anyone could move, Azula found herself wrapped in light purple chains and yanked off her feet. She was thrown against a nearby pillar, which cracked from the force of the throw. Then, before everyone's eyes, a figure floated down from the sky.

"A-Aang?" Katara asked, not sure if the airbender was himself, or locked in the Avatar State. And where had he gotten that staff?

To her relief, Aang offered her a kind smile **"It's alright Katara. Everything is going to be fine." **he said. He could see blue hope energy flickering around her, as well as some violet light… Zuko was green, with just a touch of yellow, which he supposed was natural. As for a Azula, she was as red as the fire she commanded. And yet, there, buried beneath the surface, were flecks of pure fear.

Aang shook his head to bring himself back to the present. His new 'emotion vision' was very distracting. He floated towards Azula, ignoring Katara and Zuko's protests. Azula breathed a gout of fire at him, but it rolled off his indigo covered skin like rain drops on a roof. The fire only ceased when he laid his ring hand on her head. From there, he easily pierced her mind, the light of compassion aiding him once again. He quickly found the inner fire that gave her her bending, and snuffed it out; then withdrew. Again, as he did, traces of the Indigo energy were left behind, the only trace being the marking on her forehead that matched the insignia on his ring.

Aang stepped back, and released the deranged princess. Azula dropped like a stone, her mind entering the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time.

"What did you do?" Zuko asked, not sure what to make of what he'd just seen. Aang was his friend, but that didn't mean he wanted his sister's brain barbecued.

**"She will be fine" **Aang said, noting how Zuko flinched when he looked into his new, pupil-less glowing eyes. **"If anything, this'll be an improvement." **

"What do you-" Zuko started to ask, but was interrupted by several explosions in the distance. The war was still going on, it seemed.

**"I must go" **Aang said, rising towards the sky again.

"Aang wait! Where are you going!" Katara asked, worried, despite all evidence, for him. "What are you gonna do?"

**"I'm going to end this. Once and for all." **Aang said, his voice going quiet at the end. It was time for the hundred year war to end, one way or another.

-Indigo Light-

Aang looked down on the fleet of airships that were bombarding the landscape. Despite the defeat of both their leader and his daughter, the fire-benders fought on.

Aang closed his eyes, allowing the combination of his Avatar State's spiritual awareness and newfound powers to find… there! Aang's eyes locked on one of the few airships that was going down. He watched as something caused it to crash into the ship next to it, causing a domino effect that surprisingly leveled almost a quarter of the fleet.

But that wasn't what mattered. With a thought, Aang staff released a bolt of energy that shaped itself into a large hand that soared over the plains, catching the eye of all it pasted. A moment later, it returned, his friends safe in his new power's grasp. They seemed to have fainted from all of the excitement, except for Toph, who looked unsure of what was going on, as she was unable to get a proper fix on her location.

"Am I dead?" she asked out loud.

**"No Toph, you're gonna be just fine" **Aang assured her.

"Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked in disbelief. Then, her eyes rolled backwards, and the earth-bender fainted dead away.

Aang chuckled, before setting his sight on the rest of of the plains. Closing his eyes, he focused his power, and hoped it would work.

With a flash, each of the remaining airships were surrounded by a bubble of indigo light. Aang reached out, and made as though he was grabbing a ball, before slowly dragging his hand down. As he moved his hand, each of the airships was drawn forcibly towards the earth. He did it slowly so that those who were smart enough to realize what was going on could engage the landing gear. Those who weren't…. well, their landing wasn't quite as pleasant.

With all the airships now grounded, that just left the burning landscape. That, however, was easy to solve with his new mastery over bending. With a wave of his hand, the fire shrank to nothing, and the smoke was quickly blown away…

_**-Indigo Light-**_

**Late that same night: **

Aang walked slowly through the palace hallways, looking up at the night sky. The celebrations had died down and rebuilding was set to start tomorrow. His friends had gone off, either to bed or to perform various tasks. He would miss his friends.

Entering the main courtyard, Aang stared up at the stars, tears trickling down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave, but it was the responsibility he had accepted when he'd taken this power… how often that seemed to be the case.

"Aang?"

The Avatar turned, his eyes widening as he saw Katara and all his friends there: Sokka, Toph, and even Appa hovering over them stood by Katara. Behind them, his newer friends; Suki, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh looked at him with curious eyes.

"Guys, what are you doing out so late?" Aang asked, unable to hide his nervousness.

"We could ask you the same thing." Mai said, raising a single eyebrow.

"Uh… well…" Aang stuttered, not sure how to tell his friends the ugly truth. That was why he was trying to leave before they found out… Yes it was cowardly, but he wasn't sure how to explain that he-

"You're leaving… aren't you." Katara said quietly. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, even as everyone else looked shocked.

Aang sighed, then nodded sadly. "I have to."

"But why!" Sokka asked, along with several others.

Aang looked down at the ring on his finger, and the staff in his hand "When this ring fell from the sky… it gave me the power to defeat Ozai… but nothing is free." Aang said, looking back at them. "The reason the ring came to me in the first place is because it was looking for someone to help it."

"Help it… with what?" Zuko asked.

"We aren't the only planet that's facing a war right now." Aang said, looking to the stars "Up there, right now, there are thousands upon thousands of people suffering just as badly as this planet has. Some worse." he said, shocking everyone with the knowledge that the ring had provided him upon his initiation. "This ring was sent to find people with the right qualities to help fight back the darkness of war, and bring the light of compassion back to the galaxy." he continued as though speaking from a book. "And that is why I must go. I am the Avatar. It is my responsibility to bring balance… even if that means I must leave the Earth."

His friends were silent for a moment, processing what he'd told them. They shared looks and hushed whispers. Before finally facing him. "Then we're coming too." Katara said with conviction.

"Wh-what?" Aang blinked, that was not what he'd been expecting "But-but you can't!"

"Don't try arguing twinkle-toes." Toph said smirking "We're with you, for better or worse."

Aang shook his head "But, it'll be dangerous!"

Ty Lee tilted her head in confusion "Didn't we just fight a war?" she asked. "That was pretty dangerous too…"

"Besides" Sokka added "We're team Avatar! We have to come! Where would you be without my brilliant strategy!" he finished proudly.

Aang frowned "Guys! This is serious! Sokka, Katara, you guys can finally be with your dad!" he turned to Toph "You have the chance to reconnect with your family!" he turned to Zuko and Mai "And you two! Aren't you supposed to be helping this country rebuild?"

The group was silent for a minute, and for a moment, Aang thought he'd won.

Then Sokka and Katara stepped forward "Aang, as much as we love our dad, we've gone years without seeing him." Katara explained.

"And he would be proud to know we were fighting to help others, just like we did here." Sokka finished.

Then came Toph "Look… Aang. I know you think I should reconcile with my parents. But I know them. This little adventure of ours won't have changed anything. If I go back, it's back to a gilded cage. But if I go with you, not only can I do some good, but I can 'see' new places… with my real friends."

Zuko scratched the back of his head "I'm a bit young to really run an empire. I don't really have the experience…"

Iroh stepped forward "And I'm afraid that I'm too old for any more fighting." he cracked a smile "Besides, I doubt the rest of the universe has my brand of tea" he laughed.

Zuko picked up after his uncle "So uncle can keep track of things with the White Lotus Society while I'm gone."

"And where he goes, I go." Mai said solemnly.

"Same goes for me and mister 'master strategist' here." Suki said grabbing hold of Sokka.

Ty Lee blinked "I… don't really have a complicated backstory that needs resolving, or that would keep me from coming with you." she said, giving Aang the thumbs up.

Aang sighed "There really is no convincing you is there." he said, defeatedly.

Toph resisted a giggle "Aw you know you love us Twinkle-Toes."

It was true. He did. Glancing at Katara, he could see the violet glow of Love around her. Looking at his other friends, he could see all of them burning with Will. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

_**-Indigo Light-**_

The next morning, they all once again stood in the courtyard. They had packed supplies of all of them (even Appa), and were ready to make their way into the great unknown. Aang and Toph created a giant platform out of stone and raised it high into the air. Once they were high enough, Aang surrounded them with a bubble that would protect them once they got to space.

Looking down, they waved down at those they would leave behind. Aang was confident they would return, one day; when peace and balance were restored to the universe.

**The End. **

**Ah, that's nice. It's our first one hundred percent happy ending since Orihime! I've always like the Avatar series, and lately I've been watching its squeal: Legends of Korra. **Who knows, maybe she'll be nominated for a ring one day. ** I'm really hoping that sometime in the series run Korra has one of those Spirit Meetings with the past Avatars, and meets Aang. My only real complaint: What the hell happened with Zuko's mom? I know they found out, Katara said so! But she never expanded on it! That would have made a great TV special or movie... oh well.  
><strong>

**Anywho, the next ring is Yellow Fear, followed by Red Rage. I already know who I want for Yellow (I considered Scarecrow, but thought that might be a bit obvious for a first round pick), so the poll I'll set up next will be for who gets the Red Ring of Rage. Like before, all choices come from suggestions made by you, the reader. **Show your support for this story and vote! As always, if you liked this, please review. Suggestions are always appreciated.**  
><strong>

**Until Next Time...  
><strong>


	6. Light

**Goodness me it has been a long time! Over year in fact since I last added to this story. I know I said it was only going to use it as a break from writing my other stories, but that seems a bit much? Hmm... Well today we will be doing the Yellow Light of Fear, with today's ring bearer being none other then Light Yagami, aka Kira, from the Manga Death Note. So without further ado, let's dive right into this installment of Lantern Chronicles: **

_**-Yellow Light-**_

Light could barely restrain himself from screaming in frustration. This was not how it was supposed to go! He had beaten L, that sweets sucking fool, how could his apprentice be so much more frustrating! How could he have been beaten by this CHILD!

And he was beaten, that much was obvious. Though he hated to admit it, he was very well cornered. His last ditch effort to kill the Investigation Squad had backfired and revealed him as Kira to the team. He knew he could not reach the piece of the Death Note in his watch and start writing before one of the cops shot him, and he certainly knew better then to try and ask Ryuk for help. That abomination had always said he was on neither side, and he certainly wasn't likely to help now.

"It's over Kira" Mira said. The brat didn't even have the decency to sound smug "For all your arrogance, you were just another common criminal, just like your victims." Light would have rolled his eyes if things weren't so dire. He was nothing like the filth he had exterminated. Those rats had cowered in fear of him once it was known that a divine force was watching over the planet, protecting it from them. He, on the other hand, had not hid. He was not afraid of L, or Mellow, the Task Force, and he certainly wasn't afraid of Near. Light was not afraid. Kira did not know fear. Kira brought FEAR to others. Kira had used fear to force the billions on this rock to play by the rules.

All of that, and these idiots were going to arrest him! No! Unacceptable! He'd die first!

And with that thought, he reached for his wrist watch. He wasn't sure how many names (if any) could be written down before he was shot, but he'd be satisfied taking at least Near with him.

Matsuda saw him though, and panicked. It was hard enough to accept that Light was Kira, and that he had been the whole time. The stress was starting to get to him, and he wasn't about to let Li-no, Kira, kill anyone else. With practiced ease, he drew his gun and fired a single shot. It wasn't meant to kill, but it would stop Kira from writing anything until he could be checked for more pieces of the Death Note.

The gun cracked, and the bullet flew through the air…

**BONG!**

Everything stopped, just like the bullet suddenly had. Everyone, from the Special Task Force, to Light, to Ryuk, look shocked that the bullet now hung in midair, suck in the center of a golden dome that now surrounded Light Yagami.

**"Light Yagami aka Kira" **again everyone started as a metallic voice (which oddly reminded Light of L's old computerized voice) echoed through the warehouse. Light took note that, in the center of his new protective forcefield, was a small golden yellow ring. Could the voice have come from-

**"You have the ability to instill great fear." **the ring said, making Light blink. What the hell was going on here? What was this ring? Did this have something to do with the Death Note? He looked at Ryuk, but the Shinigami looked just as lost as he did.

It was during this moment of distraction that the ring flew towards him and slipped itself onto the index finger of his primary writing hand. **"Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." **the ring said, just before Light's world exploded.

The ring flooded his mind with new thoughts and information. It told him its origin, and of its mission to find the most frightening beings in existence, and give them the power to impose order on a chaotic universe. Light had to admit, it was all a bit overwhelming… at first. But he quickly realized that this was jus the opportunity he needed. But first things first…

Raising his ring, a golden lantern appeared before him with a thought. Pressing the ring to the lantern battery's face, he began to absorb the power within; and as he did so, he spoke:

**"In darkest day, in brightest night..."**

Golden energy flowed up his arm, changing the cloths he wore to that of a skin tight yellow and black jumpsuit. It was a bit gaudy for his taste, but he supposed he could always change it later.

**"Beware your fears made into light…"**

The light spread across his chest and down his pants. Unconsciously, Light began to float just slightly off the ground.

Ryuk meanwhile, felt like his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head. No one else could see it, but the energy that ring and lantern were giving off was downright… bizarre. And for some reason, Ryuk was almost certain he could faintly hear screams of absolute terror coming from within the lantern…

What the hell was that thing? Either way, Ryuk realized that his time with Light might not be over just yet…

**"Let those who try to stop what's right…"**

As he spoke this line, Light cast a glare at Near and the rest. They had dared to stand against the might of a god, and they would pay dearly for it.

**"Burn like my power…" **

Already, terrifying thoughts about what he could do to them, and those like them, filled his head. He had never really appreciated the fear power he had at his disposal… until now. Clearly he had not used it to its fullest extent before; if he had, people like L would never have opposed him in the first place. He would make sure to rectify his mistake soon.

**"Kira's Might!"**

With an explosion of power, Light's transformation was complete. He knew that the last line should have denoted some level of loyalty to the Corps founder Sinestro… yet he really liked his line better. After all, Kira was a god, a being far above Sinsetro. Sinestro and his corps were just a means to an end; a way to bring peace and order to the world, and eventually all life. He'd play ball with them for now, but he'd be taking charge eventually.

Cracking his neck, he looked at the stunned Task Force. "Well, this certainly changes things, doesn't it Near?" he asked smugly, taking a step forward.

Bullets flew through the air, but bounced off of a forcefield that Kira had laying against his skin. Near just stared wide eyed, to shocked to run. Mikami just looked on, surprised by this turn of events.

"Now now, none of that." Light said, waving his hand lazily. The guns glowed gold for a moment before shattering into scrap metal. Before they could draw another weapon (or run away) they were encompassed in a yellow light that lifted them off the ground, their arms bound with unbreakable handcuffs.

Light brought the team before him, relishing this moment. What had almost been his end was about to become his greatest triumph. "Let's see… what to do with you…" he pondered theatrically, his eyes locked on Near, who just glared back. He could tell the fool was still trying to think of someway out of this. But there would be no escape from god's fury.

"Light please stop this!" Matsuda called, tears in his eyes. "Think about what you're doing! What would your father say?" he asked desperately.

Light tilted his head as though giving the idea some thought. Then he smiled "Why don't we ask him?" he said with a smirk before flicking his wrist. Instantly a golden figure baring a perfect match to his late father appeared behind him. "Tell me father, what's your take on all this?" he asked sarcastically.

**"I live only to serve Kira." **the clone of the late said in a monotone voice

Light smirked as the phantom told him what he wanted to hear "That's what I thought." he repressed a chuckle at the fear on Matsuda's face "Now why don't you go ahead and show Matsuda here what you think about him trying to kill me?" he said, and a golden gun appeared in the older Yagami's hand. Without a moment of hesitation, the construct shot Matsuda. But he didn't stop at one, no; Kira was far past the point of showing mercy. Matsuda was shot twelve times, each in a non-lethal spot, guaranteed to make his death by blood loss slow and agonizing.

Kira watched the other members of the Task Force cry out for their dying comrade, not comprehending that they would be joining him soon enough.

With a thought, more constructs formed behind him: Misa, Kiyomi, Mellow, Rem, Watari, and finally L, his hated nemesis. All held a blank expression on their face as they stood behind Light, each carrying a large, ceremonial looking dagger.

Light's grin couldn't get any more manic "I find all of you, the Kira Task Force, guilty of defying the God of Justice. Do you deny it?" he asked, knowing that whatever answer they gave would be pointless.

Of course the task force (minus Near) screamed at him. They said he was insane, that he was a monster. The told him not to do this, that it wasn't right. There were also some very colorful words thrown in there as well, some Light had never even heard before. Still, this farce had gone on long enough.

"For this heinous crime, there can be no leniency." he declared "And so, I sentence all of you…" he was drawing things out on purpose, wanting to savor the looks of terror in their eyes. He raised his arm, and the phantoms behind him raised their knives...

"To death!"

He brought his arm down like an executioners axe, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he willed the constructs forward. They leapt with unnatural grace onto the bound men and, using their knives, began their grisly work. The men's screams didn't last very long, as the yellow energy knives cut far deadlier then any earthly metal.

Turning to Near, Light saw that the boy looked even paler then usual. His confidence was draining away, and he was beginning to feel real fear. Good, because Light had something special planned for him. He had considered writing the boys name in the Death Note, but after all the trouble the boy had caused, he would take the more brutal and satisfying route.

With a thought, he recalled the Mellow and L constructs and had them stand by Near. Even if they weren't real, it was still disturbing to have two near identical matches for the dead men so close.

He leaned in close to Near, looking the boy right in the eye "It's over Near. For all your arrogance, you were even more disappointing then your mentor." He straightened up "And as for me being a common criminal…" he snorted and rolled his eyes, turning away from Near to walk back to Ryuk. "I am the God of Justice, the ultimate savior of this planet. Who are you to challenge the will of a god? In the end, you are nothing, lower then the lowest criminal scum." He shot one last glare at the boy who had almost ruined everything.

"You are no god…" Near whispered, his eyes hardening, even as his mind finally came to grips with what was about happen. "You're just a sociopath who found a way to make killing easier. Your power is tied to a book, and now a ring." Near bowed his head "I may not be able to stop you, but I'm sure that someone will be able to. True justice will find you, Kira, one day."

Light's eyes burned with hate. Why that son of a…"Kill him." he growled, his voice so harsh it sounded like ground glass, and so cold it might have actually lowered the temperature.

A moment after he spoke, Near was set upon by the false Near and L. His death was neither quick, nor painless. However, for all the injuries they inflicted upon him, he did not utter a single cry; thus robbing Kira of one small joy.

When the little brat was nothing more then a smear on the floor, Light willed all the phantoms to fade. After that, he finally got around to altering his outfit. It resembled his usual method of dress, but with the corps gold and black theme.

_**"So what now?" **_Ryuk's sudden question startled him, he'd nearly forgotten the shinigami was there.

Light hummed thoughtfully, retrieving what was left of the Death Note used by Mikami. "Well, I'll be needing a new Notebook for one. I should probably retrieve all the pieces I've hidden too…"

Ryuk smirked _**"Do you even really need the Death Note, now that you've got that fancy ring of your's…?"**_

Light shook his head "Of course. If anything, this ring has only made the need for a Death Note more urgent." noticing the confused look Ryuk was giving him, he elaborated "This ring contains a vast database, including not only the Earth, but other alien races as well. With it, I could acquire the names of criminals from all over the galaxy, along with a projection of their face!" Light gazed down at the ring in genuine wonderment "Kira can begin to truly make a name for himself, as the Bringer of Justice to all of Creation!"

And with that, Light threw back his head and laughed and laughed and laughed surrounded by the corpses of those that opposed him. Ryuk, hovering besides him, couldn't help but grin. After all, all this talk of galaxies and aliens, things were sure to get really exciting now!

_**-Yellow Light-**_

Once all preparations were made on Earth, and a brand new blank Death Note was in his possession, Light Yagami would literally ascend into the heavens, shedding his weak human disguise to fully embrace his Kira persona. The universe was vast, and no doubt it would need his brand of law and order.

Sometimes the simplest acts have the greatest consequences. And by selecting him as its host, the Yellow Ring had unleashed Kira, the Mad God of Justice upon the rest of the universe.

**The End**

**Well... can't say that's the happiest ending is it? Unless you happen to be one of the people who rooted for Light in DN, in which case this is probably a very happy ending for you, considering that Light just avoided an unpleasant end. Either way, now Light has joined with the others who've gained a ring, and has made his way into the stars. Next time we'll see the Red Ring of Rage (try saying that five times fast), followed by the iconic Green Ring of Willpower. After that... a surprise! As always, feel free to review (but remember, no flames) and maybe drop a suggestion for who YOU think deserves a cosmic ring of power.  
><strong>

**Until Next Time... **


End file.
